


penis parker fights back

by lostnfound14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, OOC Peter Parker, Peter is Angry, but enjoy, i understand if yall don't like it, this one is kinda darker than my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfound14/pseuds/lostnfound14
Summary: Peter is sick and tired of Flash. And angry. So, so angry. So when the person in question stops him in the hallway for his daily bruising, Peter decides to put a stop to it.-A short story of sweet, sweet revenge.





	penis parker fights back

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall (yes i know this is a repost! the publication date was kinda messed up so i decided to repost it today, even if that might not make a difference with the hits and stuff). i realize this is different from my other works and i know that you were expecting part four of my series. sorry to disappoint, but this story was a plot bunny that would not leave my head. it took me maybe thirty minutes to write it to completion. this is the product. i just wanted to explore what peter parker would be like if he was angry and showed flash who was boss. the closest we've gotten to seeing peter angry in the mcu i think is in ffh when he has that scary look in his eye on the bridge with beck and his voice is shaking. i wanted to expound upon that. kinda like if he had the venom symbiote, maybe. leave kudos and comment if you wish! enjoy!

“Hey, Penis!”

Peter stops in his tracks. Flash. It’s become a routine at this point, getting stopped in the hallway and promptly beaten up or harassed, and since he knows he has the ability to snap his neck with one hand, he can’t do anything about it because if he did he’d kill him.

“What do you want now, Flash?” He sighs, turns on his heel. There he is, backed by a few of his asshole friends. 

He feels a gentle hand on his arm. “Peter, just keep walking.” MJ. Shit. He’d almost forgotten she was with him. He knows she’s concerned, but he shrugs her hand off of him, choosing Flash over her. A rare decision, but one he can’t keep brushing off to the side.

“Ready to get your ass kicked?” Flash says, flashing - ha - his signature shit-eating grin. God, how he wants to knock every single one of his perfect teeth out. 

Peter’s fists clench at his sides. “Please, Peter,” MJ begs. He forces himself to look at her, and she must see the fire in his eyes because when their gazes meet she recoils, a bit scared. He tries for a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay, Em. Get to class.” She starts to protest, but he rests a hand on her shoulder and insists, “Go.” She nods, swallowing. Peter can hear it, what with his enhanced senses and all, and a pang of guilt cramps his stomach momentarily. He watches her racewalk down the hall to the Chemistry lab, looking back at him with a face that betrays genuine worry. For Flash or for him, he doesn’t know.

“Had to get your bitch out of the way, huh? Don’t want her to see you with two black eyes?” Flash sneers, cracking his knuckles. Red-hot anger surges through Peter’s being. How he’s already held himself back for this long, he has no idea.

“Don’t call her that,” he says through gritted teeth.

Flash begins to saunter towards him. “What’re you gonna do about it, Penis?” He’s within a few steps of Peter now, and his friends begin to surround him, a circle that normally means getting assailed from all sides, even if Peter knows he could predict every single one of their attacks as they came at him.

“What I have to,” Peter replies. He sticks his chin out in a display of boldness, and Flash laughs, his cronies chuckling along with him. In a school full of nerds, Flash somehow found the kids dumb enough to be at his beck and call.

“What, Penis? You gonna run? Like you always do?” Now, that’s not fair. Sometimes he even takes the beating. But that’s kind of counterintuitive to his argument. 

“Maybe,” Peter concedes. But he crosses his arms, having read somewhere about power poses, and how they exude confidence. “Or maybe I’ll break your nose.” 

A bit of fear shows in Flash’s eyes. On the inside, Peter knows, he’s just another kid unlucky enough to be neglected by his rich parents. But this stupid “tradition” has been going on for far too long. 

Then, the fear is gone, and Flash clutches his stomach as he doubles over in more laughter. 

Catching his breath, Flash rises back to a standing position. “You? Penis Parker?” He asks incredulously, eyes scanning Peter’s body. He doesn’t grace this with a response.

He’s late for class. He should make this quick. But  _ never  _ hit first. Peter can feel his nails starting to form crescent-shaped indents in his palms. 

“What I think,” Flash continues, “is that you’re gonna take this beating like the little pussy bitch you are. Or run. One of those two.” 

Peter tilts his head, pretending to ponder. “Let’s find out,” he says, loud and clear so that everyone in this little circle can hear it. 

Flash shakes his head in amazement, still grinning. “Whatever you say, Penis.” It’s ridiculous how telegraphed his first punch is. Peter can see his fist come towards him in slow motion, and he grins. His knuckles come closer and closer until they’re a foot from Peter’s face, and it’s then when he decides to act, placing his forearm on the inside of Flash’s own, pushing outward and using his other hand to shove the side of Flash’s head off to the left.

Reality begins to move at normal speed again, and Flash stumbles into the lockers quickly and the resulting  _ clang  _ as he makes contact is a sweet sound. Peter quickly turns to look at the rest of the idiots, who are shocked by this sudden turn of events. 

“You guys deserve better than this,” Peter says, shaking his head. “I don’t want to hurt any of you.” They turn to look amongst themselves, their faces all wearing the same expression: a mixture of fear and confusion. 

“What the fuck was that, Penis?” He hears Flash yell angrily from his right. Peter’s head snaps towards the sound, and he sees Flash gripping the side of his head and grimacing in pain. “You’re gonna pay for that!”

“I think I have a pretty long-running tab already,” Peter finds himself saying. The quippy humor of Spider-Man is starting to pop out. “Can I settle it, or what?”

One of the cronies actually  _ laughs  _ at his joke. Then he gets several withering glares from his companions. Flash could really use some better friends. Bunch of dumbasses.

And then Flash is charging at him at full speed, but to Peter, once again, it’s a snail’s crawl. He sighs in exasperation, tapping his foot as he watches Flash approach him, sidestepping the advance and allowing him to stumble into the water fountain. He makes a grunting noise as he knocks the breath out of himself - the water fountains are pretty high at Midtown, about stomach-level - and doubles over in pain. 

Peter turns around, and the cronies are watching. A few of them are starting to turn around and walk away, not finding the treatment Flash is currently receiving very desirable. 

“I really am sick of your shit, Flash,” Peter says. “I know you’re better than this.” Flash coughs by way of response, and Peter looks down at his legs. Spread shoulder-width, ready for combat.

“What the hell, Penis?” He splutters, his hands clutching both his head and stomach now.

“I could have done this the first time, you know?” Peter responds, shrugging. “But I know that your ego is constantly in need of a boost. So I thought, why not? Let Flash feel good about himself for a few minutes once a day.”

Flash finally looks him in the eye, trying to reconcile Peter’s sudden change in demeanor with his normal, dorky self. The fear is shown in his own eyes without any attempts to hide it.  _ “Fuck  _ you, Parker,” he spits, attempting to bring himself up to standing again.

“Do you really still want more?” Peter asks, a bit incredulous. The anger coursing through his veins gives him confidence. Something he only feels when he’s in the suit. He likes the feeling.

Flash doesn’t say anything, hobbling towards Peter as if he’ll bow down in surrender if he gets close enough. Spoiler alert: He doesn’t.

Instead, with Flash throwing him a lazy left hook, Peter sweeps his legs out from under him and shoves him down to the ground with his right hand on his chest. Flash lands with a  _ thump _ on the hard linoleum floor. He groans in pain with Peter kneeling over him, hand holding him down to the ground effectively.

“Give up, man,” Peter insists. Flash simply looks at him with wide eyes. 

“You’re gonna be so fucked when I tell Morita about this,” he splutters, falling back on his trusty defense: administration.

Peter barks out a laugh. “You and I will know what really happened,” he says, his voice low and yet calm, and he can feel Flash shudder beneath him. “You got your ass handed to you by  _ Penis Parker.” _ He lifts his hand from Flash's chest then, and he sucks in a shaky breath like a man who almost drowned. "And remember. If you do this again, I'm going to actually break your nose. Into a million tiny little fucking pieces."

Flash's eyes bug out of his head and the retort he must have had on the tip of his tongue disappears instantly.

Peter rises from his kneeling position, turns on his heel, and picks up his bag from the floor, sauntering away as if he's simply returning from a cup of tea. He pushes open the door of the Chemistry lab without a rush.

“Late again, Mr. Parker,” he hears the teacher say, tsking, from the front of the room. 

“Sorry,” Peter says, not meaning it in the slightest. He plops down next to MJ, where she’s saved him a seat. He slings his bag off of his shoulder and places it between his legs.

He turns to look at MJ, who is searching his face for an answer to a question she hasn’t asked with words, but with her eyes.  _ What happened? _

He can feel her gaze scan his unscathed face, and in it, she finds the truth. He doesn’t know exactly what expression is on his face right now, but when she studies it, her mouth drops open slightly in shock. Maybe a little fear. It’s not a look he likes on her face, and a feeling of slight remorse washes over him but then disappears as quickly as it came.

Then she grins back and rests a hand on his bicep, squeezing gently, because yeah, she fucking hates Flash, too.

(Maybe she doesn't need to know exactly what words they exchanged.)

Peter resists the urge to kiss her then and there, in the full view of all of his classmates.

He gets a week’s detention, but Flash never bothers him again.

**Author's Note:**

> so, um, what did yall think of that? i hope you enjoyed and once again i'm so sorry this isn't part four of my series. it's coming soon. leave kudos and comment if you made it to the end! maybe leave some suggestions for fics. i'm running out of ideas and inspiration :( until the next, though!


End file.
